


After the fallout

by ICantThinkOfADecentUsername



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantThinkOfADecentUsername/pseuds/ICantThinkOfADecentUsername
Summary: What happens to the crew down in the pit immediately after the ending of season 5?





	After the fallout

**Author's Note:**

> I have been meaning to write this for AGES, but life got in the way. Since Netflix seem to have forgotten to give us a trailer for the next season, I decided to get it together and get this written down. Especially since Justanoutlaw whooped me and got her season 6 fic out less than 24 hours after finishing season 6 (and if you like Lorna and Nikki I would go check that out). Anyway, here’s a wee look at how I hope the beginning of season 6 goes like.

The blast just about knocked Piper off her feet. She didn’t know what was louder, the ringing in her ears or the thudding of her heart. This was it. It really was over. What was going to happen to all of them? Would they be shot on sight? She was beginning to regret not surrendering earlier. All she could do now was grip Alex’s hand for dear life. 

She blinked rapidly, the dust stinging her eyes and making her cough. 

“Hands against the wall!” A gruff voice demanded. None of them moved. They were all still too stunned. They heard a gun being cocked. “Don’t make me ask again you nasty little bitches.” The same person snarled. 

Although her legs felt like jelly and the dust still clouded her vision, Piper managed to stumble over to the nearest wall. She kept Alex with her until they were both at the wall. Then, reluctantly, she let go. Both she and Alex stared at each other, terrified about what would happen next. They didn’t have to wait long to find out. A few moments later a younger guard stomped over and took hold of Alex’s bad arm, wrenching it against the wall. Alex cried out in agony, her eyes screwed tight shut.

“What are you doing you sick fuck? Get your hands off her! Can’t you see she has a broken fucking arm?!” Piper yelled in response, resisting the guard that was trying to pin her down.

“Piper, shut up.” Alex mumbled through the pain. She wasn’t going to do either of them any good. Piper still squirmed against the guard, determined to stop Alex being in any more pain. She wasn’t kidding when she said she wanted to die when her arm had been broken in the first place. She never wanted to feel that powerless again. The guard trying to get cuffs on her was less than thrilled by her antics.

“Aww, feeling sorry for your friend? Maybe if you feel the same, it won’t be so bad.” He said softly. Alex’s eyes widened at the threat.

“No!” She cried out, but it was too late. The guard arresting Piper had turned his gun around and crashed the butt of the gun against Piper’s shoulder. There was a very audible crunching of bone. The pain hit Piper instantly. She was so shocked she couldn’t scream. She felt like she was going to hurl. The rest of the room melted away to Alex. 

“Fuck!” She cried out, not from the pain of the guard who had just forced her broken arm back to get her into cuffs, but from watching Piper’s pain. “Piper, say something!” Alex told her, but if she did say anything she couldn’t hear it, the guard had hauled her away and began dragging her out of the prison alongside the others. Piper was directly behind her, still too shocked from the amount of pain she was now in to do anything but stumble forwards. Alex was now taking in all the information she could. Since Piper had lost her shit and paid the price, she would have to be the responsible one here to try and keep them together. In front of her, everyone was being dragged out one by one, as they were all warned there was to be no funny business. Most of the girls were calm. Or at least they were trying to look like they were. Taystee and Black Cindy were doing their best to keep Suzanne from freaking out. Otherwise she would get dragged off to psych for good and would never be seen again. Gloria and Blanca were talking to each other in Spanish, clearly trying to avoid the guards hearing their conversation. Alex was sure she heard a few other inmates’ names floating around their conversation. Daya was coming up a lot. The worst part was Red’s headscarf being forced off. Nikki had to fight very hard not to launch herself at the guard who laughed at her. She had to remain calm too. She had Lorna to think about. Lorna who wouldn’t survive in a new prison without her. Fuck, what if they weren’t taken the same place as everyone else? What if they were put straight to some remote facility for bunking down here? This was so messed up. 

Alex heard someone telling the other guards to take them all out the back way to avoid the bad press. Alex bit her lip from asking whether beating tiny women wasn’t a great image for the feds. Now wasn’t the time. Clearly these guys weren’t against breaking bones either. She didn’t want to lose the use of her other arm. So she allowed herself to be manhandled through the crumbling remains of what had been Litchfield. As soon as they got outside, they saw the dead body of Piscatella. In woman in turn allowed themselves a small gasp at the sight. What if they pinned his death on them? Their captors clearly didn’t care, they marched past him like he wasn’t even there. 

They were dragged out of the back entrance, where a handful of other inmates were. All with bloody injuries, or tied up like wild animals. This was clearly the holding for everyone unsuitable for tv. 

“Mind telling us where we’re going now?” Nikki asked, worried that she wasn’t with Lorna.

“It’s none of your fucking business.” A guard spat back. Red could see that Nikki was about to respond, but shook her head. There was no point in arguing now.

Just then, a minibus pulled up outside the gate. The door was opened and their line was marched towards it. There was a small ray of hope. Wherever they were going, whether with the others or not, they would be together. Alex and Piper weren’t being split up. 

They were pulled onto the bus and ordered to take a seat. Just as Black Cindy and Taystee had to calm down Suzanne so she sat down, Red and Alex had to manoeuvre Piper so she was in the window seat beside Alex. The bus was silent. These guards clearly weren’t to be messed around with. Everyone was worried one wrong word could land them with a bullet to the head like Piscatella. Alex was willing to risk it.

“Pipes, it’s gonna be ok.” Alex whispered, grapping Piper’s good hand with her own. Piper was chattering. Alex scooted as close to her as possible without making it suspicious, hoping to give her some body heat. “I’m here kid.” Alex promised her. She wasn’t even mad at Piper for losing her shit and getting her own arm broken in the first place. She’d just been trying to protect her. She couldn’t show any affection towards her…her fiancé (that was going to take some getting used to) without risking them being split up. Instead, she settled for gently squeezing Piper’s good hand.

“What…what happens now?” Piper breathed. It was the first time she had spoken since having her arm broken. Nobody could answer her though.

“I don’t know kid.” Alex said honestly. “I don’t know.”


End file.
